


Should You Fail

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your fate…well you will remain a mystery to the village. You will simply disappear. No body would ever turn up. But you would live, my boy. Far away from prying eyes or those with weak hearts who would seek to protect you. You would live the remainder of your life in the dark. No sunlight would ever reach you and no escape would be granted. Your eyes would be stripped from your person and your chakra blocked. Perhaps you died with the rest of your clan...maybe you escaped. Another mystery never to be solved. No one would ever know that you were just below their very noses. You would be mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should You Fail

The moment Shisui stepped back over the ledge, Itachi felt a piece of himself die with his cousin. The moment his fingers failed to grasp at the older boy, he had wished to fall down with him. For a brief moment, nothing else mattered. He wanted to go where Shisui went. As he always had. Shisui's last request however, stilled him from tipping forward.

Shisui wanted him to protect the Uchiha name. His death would not be meaningless. He would face the scrutiny and distrust from his clan. He would continue to follow Danzo's orders and he would continue to stand against his father.

Even if it broke his heart.

Now he watches as Danzo finishes signing various reports. The only noise in his office is the scratching of pen against paper. Itachi is not sure how long he has been sitting here, but he does not dare make any movement, his hands remain clasped in his lap.

There is a crack in the wall that spreads like a spider web, cracked across the corner of the office. It curves down low to the floor. This room is ancient and dusty. Danzo does not spend much time in here.

Finally the man sets aside his pen and lifts his head to fix Itachi with a cold stare. One eye is bandaged as usual but Itachi knows what hides beneath. He long to snatch Shiui's eye away. To keep it safe from Danzo's filth.

"Your cousin's death leaves you in quite the predicament. You've considered my earlier offer?"

Danzo speaks of Shisui's death as though it is an inconvenience. As if Shisui was nothing but a pawn. Is that all Danzo saw in him? While it rips out Itachi's heart, Danzo remains as poised as ever. While Itachi lost half of himself, Danzo only gains.

Danzo's offer…kill the clan and spare Sasuke…how long had Itachi mulled over it. How many sleepless nights had he tossed and turned. When Itachi gave no answer, Danzo sighed as if greatly troubled.

Would you like to know what will be done should you refuse to end this now?" Itachi blinked at this and Danzo leaned forward against his desk.

"My men will enter your compound and they will slaughter all those who oppose them. Your father of course will die. As will many of the more… _vocal_  members of your clan. Those who yield to my men will survive the night." At this, Itachi lifts his head swiftly and Danzo offers him a chilling smile.

"You think all will die that night, Itachi-san? I have more decorum than you or the Hokage give me credit for. No…I have plans for those who survive the first wave." This does nothing to soothe the boy. Instead he can only keep his breathing calm and meet the man's single eye with a steady gaze.

"They would become your prisoners." Itachi's voice is a whisper and the elder inclines his head.

"Of course, I will take prisoners. Mindless slaughter does nothing if they are not made an example of. There will be very few who survive, however. Your mother will be taken into my custody and she along with my other prisoners will be publicly executed before the village. They may have lay down their weapons but they would all still be guilty of planning treason against the village."

His proud, courageous mother being paraded around and slaughtered for Danzo's own amusement…Itachi cannot fathom it. He does not want to imagine her making that final walk, hands bound and chin lifted proudly as people jeered and spit at her. No…she would not be made sport of. Itachi would not allow her to be treated in such a way.

Danzo stands from his desk, the chair screeching against the floor as he approaches the boy. He strides around him, like a vulture over his prey and Itachi stares ahead, trying to remain aloof, but Danzo's gaze is unyielding, trying to cow the boy. He wants Itachi to fear and obey him. Yet Itachi is not some ordinary child who cowered under the cold glares of an elder. Danzo releases a soft sigh at this and returns to his seat, fingers interlocked.

" _However_ , she would be my prisoner for some time…and you know better than most how my men can be around beautiful women who cannot fight back…" The threat in Danzo's voice is obvious and Itachi cannot stop the fury that rises in his chest at the thought of his mother in Danzo's hands. He turns his head towards the elder, eyes narrowed.

"You  _dare_  threaten her?" His voice os barely audible but Danzo smiles again, lips thinned and terrible.

"I don't make idle threats, boy. You should know this." He replies and Itachi closes his eyes. He knows this. He knows this all too well.

"You will execute all those involved with the planned coup…but what of those who are not?"

"Excuse me?" Danzo' single eye narrows on Itachi who moves forward, almost desperate.

"There are children," Itachi's voice is strained. "Some younger than my brother. They have no ties to the coup. They are innocent."

"And they would only grow up to despise the village and become an even bigger threat to it." Danzo shoots back, voice harsh. "They will never be given that opportunity... Your precious little brother will be swiftly executed-"

"NO!" Itachi is surprised by the raw terror in his voice. How it cracks like a child's when frightened. "He is innocent!" His brother will not face a faceless Root agent. Sasuke will not die like a pig for slaughter. Not while Itachi can stop it.

"No Uchiha is innocent." Danzo barks back and the boy closes his eyes. How many times has he heard that? The Uchiha have never been trusted. He hears Danzo approach but does not move, not even when he chin is grabbed and lifted. The man tuts in annoyance.

"Look at me, boy." Danzo snaps.

Itachi obeys, he watches as Danzo's eyes linger over his mouth and throat. He strokes Itachi's cheek absently for a long moment, his one visible eye narrowed. Itachi barely breathes as Danzo's thumb grazes over his lip.

"You however…will not be killed." The elder's voice is a mere whisper and Itachi's brows furrow in confusion.

"Danzo-sama?" He questions and the man in question sneers, leaning down so their noses nearly brush. Itachi can feel the heat of his breath against his face and the man kisses him gently. A mockery of what Shisui use to give him in the dead of night. Danzo pulled away and reaches to firmly grasp the back of the child's neck.

"Your fate…well you will remain a mystery to the village. You will simply disappear. No body would ever turn up. But you would live, my boy. Far away from prying eyes or those with weak hearts who would seek to protect you. You would live the remainder of your life in the dark. No sunlight would ever reach you and no escape would be granted. Your eyes would be stripped from your person and your chakra blocked. Perhaps you died with the rest of your clan...maybe you escaped. Another mystery never to be solved. No one would ever know that you were just below their very noses. You would be mine." The elder's lips are curved into a smirk against the skin of Itachi's throat. The boy is sure the man will kiss him again, yet all he does is breathe softly against him, inhaling his scent.

He can see it.

See the darkened prison cell where no light entered. Can hear the choppiness of his breath as his head lolled around uselessly. His hands are bound tight and broken beyond use. Another soul that the world had forgotten. Another casualty of war. The rest of his life in darkness and fear with only Danzo's occasional voice to fill the void. Sasuke's ghost would whisper to him; asking him why he hadn't saved him. Why he hadn't stopped it when he had the chance?

Would Danzo use him as he had before? Or had the allure been wasted away? Would he spent the rest of his existence alone and in agony or will he become a plaything to Danzo and Danzo's men? Itachi knows those men and has seen how they watch him when he goes to meetings with Danzo. Shisui had always placed himself between them as a shield.

And his  _brother_.

He could see the faceless Root agent approaching his brother, can see the terror in Sasuke's eyes as the katana streaks through the air. Sasuke's feet are shaking and he stumbles back, calling desperately for Itachi who is already in Danzo's clutches and powerless. Then Sasuke is gone. Another broken body on the blood drenched ground. Nothing else matters. Not the fate Danzo imagines for him…no all that matters is that brief vision of Sasuke's death.

"My brother…" Itachi begins and Danzo snorts, stepping back.

"Your brother can be spared if you are the one to end this." He strides back to his desk and picks up another file, glancing it over. "Do think it over for me won't you?" There is an amused lilt to Danzo's voice and Itachi can barely hold down the nausea rising in his stomach. When he is dismissed he offers the elder a curt bow and all but runs from the office.

There would be no Shisui for Itachi to run to. There would never be again, yet Itachi still runs to their old meeting place and still hopes despite it all that his cousin will be there waiting. He is alone. For the first time in a long time he is completely and utterly alone…and Itachi is terrified.


End file.
